


smoky delights.

by corruptwavefile



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A bit admiring of Malleus, Also a tiny dash of cuddling, But if I get enough reception..., Dom/sub Play, Dominant Reader, First story post and it's reader insert smut, He's a hot piece of dragon okay, I will not be sorry for my Malleus thirst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Like extremely light but definitely there, M/M, Nothing else unfortunately, Other, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Malleus, You might need to squint just a smidge, blowjob, handjob, you know I'm right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptwavefile/pseuds/corruptwavefile
Summary: Everyone always seems to assume your lovely draconic boyfriend's dynamic alongside you, trying to mark you as the submissive and Malleus as dominant due to both of your personalities and natures.Oh, if only they knew how wrong they were...





	smoky delights.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I haven't written reader insert NSFW in ages!!! And honestly Malleus can get **_it_**, so let's have this fic, yay! I have it written where Malleus has a private bedroom, obviously I don't know if he _actually_ does.
> 
> Obviously I don't own Twisted, Yana Toboso and Disney do, yada yada... _Sex time_-

People always assumed, as you were the more emotionally open and nurturing of the pair of yourself and Malleus, that you were more submissive. It was a natural assumption, and you hated that it was. Yes, Malleus was prone to being distant, avoidant, flighty and brusque. He often ruffled feathers and either didn't care, or legitimately never noticed.

Having said that, they couldn't be more wrong about your and Malleus' dynamics.

You sat on Malleus' bed, legs crossed at the knees, about as naked as the day you were born. Just like Malleus was, _forced_ to his knees before you, arms in a box tie behind his back all neat and uniform with his head bowed low. Consensually, of course, but Malleus never did go down without one _hell_ of a fight. All nice and pretty, his panting agitated and feather light. The sight made the heat in your groin ever more present, and you fought the urge to pleasure yourself by smirking at the beautiful sight.

A 'holy terror', you had called him. A brat wasn't fitting, and never did him justice. When you found the aforementioned term--holy terror--it couldn't be more befitting of the dragon before you. He bristled at the term, so naturally, you took every chance you could to call him that.

"Why are you tied up?" you asked, voice oddly firm as compared to your day to day tone. You usually sounded so much softer, so much kinder... Now your voice had an edge to it, and it sounded sharp. Dangerous. You could see Malleus grit his teeth. A swallow of the pride. A twitch of his eyebrow. If you could see his hands behind his back, you'd be positive his fingers would twitch in irritation.

You knew he loved it as much as he did, even if he didn't show it like most would. You simply had to wear him down until he wasn't so stubborn.

Silence. Of course he wouldn't immediately respond. He never did, but that's why it was so fun. Your smile grew smaller, eventually disappeared from your lips, but you both knew you weren't genuinely displeased. You uncrossed your legs, stretching one out to press a stocking clad foot (the only item of clothing you were actually wearing) to press your pointed toes against the head of his erection.

A shiver rolled down his spine and Malleus went rigid, screwing his eyes shut and turning his head away. You pressed a _bit_ more pressure, using your other foot to gently rub him.

"Ngh-" His head dropped to looking back down, and you raised an eyebrow. Time to ask again.

"Why are you tied up?" you inquired.

Inhaling deeply and releasing a shuddering exhale, the shadow of smoke drifting from his lips (you pressed a hand to your mouth, as you always found that unfairly irresistible), he opened his eyes to look at you. He granted himself the smallest ghost of a smirk as he noticed your reaction, and let more smoke puff from his lips. It took two to tango. You pulled your feet away from his dick, eyes narrowing.

"Because I accidentally tore your shirt with my nails the other day, isn't that why?"

His tone was almost _mocking_. What a shit.

Pulling the now soiled stockings from your feet and tossing them aside, you stood, walking right over to him and grabbing the back of his hair, pulling his head back. He groaned, you leaning down and just hovering over his face--his lips, more specifically--to glare at him more up close and personal.

"If you're going to use your mouth to be so rude," you chided, pulling away and guiding his head towards your pelvis, "Put it to better use, why don't you, Malleus darling?"

He did exactly that. Skilled tongue wrapping around your dick, he slowly bobbed his head, relying on your grasp on his hair to keep him steady and balanced. He alternated between using his tongue to stroke and sucking, hollowing his cheeks out when he did and keeping the suction as you all but fucked his face. You bit your lip, trying to fight back the noises bubbling up in your throat.

It was unfair, absolutely down right _sinful_, how skilled Malleus was with his mouth.

And when he looked up through hooded eyes, his long lashes being a curtain to obstruct his bright green irises... Unfairly and ethereally gorgeous. You felt your thrusts getting more erratic, and found yourself grateful Malleus long since achieved the ability to deep throat and not affect his gag reflex.

"_**Fuck**_," you hissed, feeling a white hot coil building up inside of you. "I-I--Malleus, I'm going to-"

The dragon's eyes fluttered shut and he lowly hummed his approval, the vibrations of such being what pushed you over the edge. You unintentionally pressed his face into your body as you came, your thighs clenching painfully. But the cramps would come undone as you relaxed, you just hoped you didn't smash his nose. That... Wouldn't be the first time you did so, and you were sure he would hate it just as much if you did do it.

As you came down from your climax and pulled away, you were... Highly thankful to find that you did not unintentionally injure the man on his knees before you, feeling your libido trying to kick up again as you watch cum drip down his chin. And Malleus swallow what he could manage. Hot. Illegally hot.

"You... Didn't fight as much as normal, prior to," you panted.

Malleus raised an eyebrow in deadpan intrigue, "I didn't feel too much playing around tonight... But please, if you could."

Not begging, _no,_ the great Malleus would never beg. But a request. And you were more than happy to care for your beloved, darling dragon. You pulled him up onto the bed and sat him there, saving his knees from more abuse and pain from being knelt on. You untied his arms and kissed him, not simply uncaring about the taste of your essence on his tongue, but being rather into it.

Malleus gasped, and you found yourself surprised that you managed to catch him off guard, when you wrapped a hand around his erect cock. You gently squeezed and began to stroke him, your grip becoming more of a squeeze towards the tip and slightly loosening the fist on the down stroke. You also twisted your wrist with each stroke, and every now and again thumbed the glans, spreading the precum beading up.

The tight embrace as Malleus wrapped his arms around your shoulders was wonderful, and it didn't take him long to dig his aforementioned nails (more like **talons**) into your shoulders as he came in thick ropes onto his stomach. You moaned into his mouth, curious what marks he'd leave behind.

Eventually you both got some vitality back and cleaned up, cuddling up to Malleus post-coital and nuzzling your head up underneath his chin. If people saw you in this position, while decent, that is... They'd probably still definitely say you were submissively. Always underfoot, curled up to Malleus. Frequently pestering him.

But oh, how _wrong_ that assumption would be. Every time.

**Author's Note:**

> c: Please leave a kudos and comment!!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
